


Dare To Tease

by XtaticPearl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Game That Escalated Way Too Quickly, Anal Sex, Bruce Banner Is Zen, Clint Barton Needs Ice, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lapdance, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, No Shame Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Sam Wilson is So Done, Scott Lang Is Sexually Confused, Shameless Smut, Steve is a tease, Strip Tease, Tony Is The King Of Teases, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, lip-biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought he was doing an excellent job of teasing Tony and riling him up into a mess of want. It would be only days before he would finally give in. What he didn't expect is for Tony to turn the tables on him and Natasha to help Tony. One Truth or Dare game is all it takes for Tony to completely wreck him. In the good way, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Tease

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut. This is a practice run for me because I'm planning an intimate part for another fic of mine and wanted to test if I can write even a bit decently. Let me know if it's good? <3

Steve let his tongue drag up the entire length slowly, eyes trained on what he was doing. When he reached the tip, he curled his tongue in and let the juice trickle in, humming happily at the feeling of it travelling down his throat.

Sam cleared his throat from across and Steve bit back a smirk, instead simply eyeing the deep red stick in his hand. He opened his mouth a bit and let the cool object brush his lower lip, lingering for a second before slowly, ever so slowly inserting a quarter of it into his mouth.

He waited till he was comfortable with the length inside his mouth and gripped the base a bit tighter. Then he sucked.

Deep and slow, letting the liquid pool in his mouth till he couldn't hold it in without swallowing. He doesn't swallow. He waits for it. The sound of a desperate whine.

\- And there it is. Steve looks up straight, staring right into wide-blown honey brown eyes that are apparently stuck on his mouth. He hums. Brown eyes widen. He swallows. Brown eyes' pupils dilate. He pulls the stick out of his mouth with a pop. Brown eyes look betrayed.

"This is really nice, Tony," he said innocently, smiling his goody two shoes smile, "thanks for giving it to me."

Tony's betrayed brown eyes snap up to meet Steve's blue and he looks suspicious but then breathes in deeply and shrugs.

"Just Summer Punch, Cap," he replied and God, Steve could hear a _wobble,_ before Tony cleared his throat and added with a leer, "Bet it didn't suck too much for you."

Steve hears Sam mutter into his coffee cup "You have no idea" but he keeps his pretense. Smiling widely like the wholesome, white-picket fence guy the public name him to be, Steve nods and then maintains eye-contact with Tony as he sucks on the fla vor ice again. 

Tony clenches his jaw and brightens into a beautiful crimson. Steve thinks about biting the last bit, just to make things worse, but then finds some lost pity for the poor guy who's barely holding it in. 

Drawing the entire red freezie's juice in quick triple sucks, Steve smacks his lips before licking them. He feels a bit better when Tony makes a desperate noise at the back of his throat, and treats himself to one final shot. Pointedly bringing his fingers to his mouth, he gently but thoroughly sucks and licks them clean.

Tony high-tailed with a ramble about shower upgrades, which made no sense to anyone, but Steve simply shrugged and picked up another stick from the packet before him.

"You're evil," Sam informs him pointedly, "You know that right? You're the Devil's Spawn."

"I don't know what you mean," Steve calmly enjoyed his second freezie, this time without the show, "It's just a popsicle."

"Yeah, and I'm a flying unicorn," Bucky replies from the couch, without looking up from the tablet he was playing on, "pal, I hate saying this and it feels weird coming outta my mouth...but you really gotta have some pity for Stark. Guy's right hand must be praying for mercy by now."

Steve simply shrugged and batted his eyes at Bucky exaggeratedly as he sucked his popsicle.

"Ugh, you suck," Bucky muttered in annoyance before he groaned at the double entendre as Sam and Steve began laughing.

The amusing part of this whole game is that Steve  _knows_ that Tony wants to do something about it. He has seen it in the way the genius' hand rises half-way when Steve deliberately stands too close under the excuse of 'helping' him with some fancy knot on his tie that was already perfect. He has seen the way Tony's eyes dilate every time Steve uses his Captain America tone in a lower bar, outside the field. He has seen the stuttered breathing when Steve simply smiles his special smile for Tony. Of course, all this is discounting the number of times Tony has either tripped, crashed into a chair or walked into a door if Steve was in the same room wearing something a bit...tighter than usual. Actually, Steve did feel a bit bad about the door incident because he had been bending over to pick up a fallen towel and Tony hadn't even yelped after crashing because he was looking stunned. 

He had no qualms about just asking the guy out frankly. Contrary to popular belief, Steve had no shame in pursuing his desires and Tony Stark was a bit more than just desire. It hadn't been clear when they had first met, about seven years ago, but slowly and steadily the intense attraction and maddening urge to hold Tony's complete attention had simmered down into something more meaningful. It had taken a hurtful war, a couple of alien incursions, some pesky cosmic gems and genuine acceptance for Steve to understand that. They were friends now, really close friends who have seen each other at worst and best, and have learnt to respect it all. So it really isn't a surprise that Steve isn't ashamed of his love for the genius who never failed to hold his attention. What was stopping him was his own need for fun and Tony's blush.

Nobody had ever thought that Tony Stark would flounder and blush for anyone. So when Steve found out that he could get that reaction, he began exploring it and soon found out that it was addictive. Teasing Tony and watching a reflection of the hot and burning desire in his eyes tortured Steve himself every night, imagining deeper, more intimate ways he could get that delectable blush out. He wanted to trace it from beginning to end, to feel it deepen under his gaze and throb for his touch. He wanted to see Tony let go of the crazy control he held whenever he physically restrained himself from making a move. He wanted Tony to explore him, body, heart and soul; just the way he wanted to explore Tony.

Which meant that Steve was still teasing him, reeling him in with every possible excuse possible, getting his breath to quicken, eyes to lower and heat deepen till he took that final step. Till he made a move or even hinted at making a bold move. 

The popsicle was a nice old trick but now Steve had to up his game. He was torturing himself with every attempt and he really wanted to finish this hide and seek soon.

Time to bring in the big guns, he decided and began planning.

********

"Dead. dead. dead. dead," Tony banged his head against his work table in punctuation to every word as Dummy whirred around him in concern, "I am going to be dead. Friday, note - in my funeral every bastard who doesn't cry will be subjected to a hose down. A cold hose down."

"Sure, boss," the AI replied in the voice Steve had taught her when she needed to talk Tony down from a crazy ledge.

"I'm serious!" he whined and covered his face with both hands, "The beautiful bastard is going to be the death of me. I am going to die from Capsicle's blue balls. Blue balls, Friday! The most ironic way for me to die and it's gonna happen. Just days now, you wait and see."

"Perhaps you would like to take your head-hitting some place where you might not get pierced by splinters or pincers, boss?" Friday asked dryly and Tony glared up at a camera.

"Even my own AI isn't taking me seriously!" he shook a finger at the camera before sighing and slumping his shoulders, "What am I going to  _do_?"

The AI remains silent for a minute before asking hesitantly.

"What exactly is the problem, boss?"

Tony breathes in deep and stares at the miniature shield badge lying on his table. It was a silly gift from Steve last year, for their third 'We Survived A War' anniversary. Sure, Tony had given him his very real old arc-reactor in exchange and Steve had spent god knows how long ranting about how  _that is special Tony, you can't just consider it trash_. Okay, maybe Tony shouldn't have told him that he was planning to throw it away, but he kind of also liked it when Steve got indignant about his sentimental things, strangely things that were supposed to be sentimental to Tony. Steve was a strange guy like that and Tony, like an idiot, had fallen hard and deep for him.

"The problem is Steve," he sighed and swallowed a lump before shaking his head, "no, scratch that, I think the problem is me. Or maybe it's both of us. I don't know. I just know that both my dick and heart suffer from blood clot every time he does something...brilliant. And he just doesn't stop doing it. It's like he's on a mission to steal my breath or something."

The AI was silent for a while before Tony heard her alert him about something in an  _amused_ voice.

"Boss, Captain's heart-rate level and temperature seems to be erratic."

Tony stilled and thought of a million possibilities. Was he hurt? Panic attack? Intruder? Goddammit!

"Fri, where's Steve? Pull up his camera if it's not on privacy mode," Tony hurried to open his screen and held his breath as the video came on.

And then kept holding his breath. Because that -- shit -- blue balls were going to  _kill_ him.

"What the fucking hell!" he breathed in a croak as his eyes stayed riveted to the picture in front of him. Steve was in the gym, which was usual for him, but this -- this could not be usual. Tony was pretty sure that it should be made illegal unless you were talking porn, in which case this should be selling for millions.

Steve was stripping. In the middle of the gym. 

The snug, sweat-wet white t-shirt was being lifted off chiseled planes of hard muscles, inch by glorious inch. Steve's back was to the camera and Tony was torn between praising and cursing HD as he saw the material peel off the tapered waist, gliding up the bunching back and slowly sliding over rippling shoulder muscles. Steve dragged it off his arms and casually flung it to the corner. Tony was tempted to yield to temptation and rush downstairs to the gym but then Steve  _continued. His fingers slipped under his sweatpants'_ elastic and he gradually, oh so slowly, shimmied his way out of it. Tony was sure his eyes were burning from not blinking but missing a second of this would be a crime. He watched as Steve bent down, ass jutting out obscenely and carefully removed the pant from both legs. Tony thought Steve lingered in that position, with his hard globes raised and legs spread a bit, but then chalked it up to his own brain slowing down.

He thought this torture was over now. He really did. But then Steve turned and Tony saw the frontal view of Steve Rogers in a red  _really short_ and  _really snug_ booty shorts. Of course, that's when Steve raised both arms above his head and stretched, making all his muscles ripple in an open invitation. As Tony watched, Steve lowered his arms slowly and ran his hands over his flanks, right till he reached his thighs. And then he stretched backwards, making his hips jut forward.

Tony  _had_ to switch it off when it looked like Steve was going to do lunges. He would not be subjected to that. He would not survive that without coming in his pants.

"Fuck!" he swore and let his head fall back onto the table. He knew he was going to die soon thanks to Steve Rogers.

But what a way to go that would be, he thought miserably as he whimpered into his arms.

Clearly he needed help.

***********************

"You're going to die of blue balls because of Steve," Natasha repeated dead-panned and Tony groaned an agreement.

"Soon, Tasha, like really soon. He has no mercy. NONE at all," the genius was a few steps short of weeping in sexual frustration now.

Natasha stared at him blankly for a minute before her expression went calculating.

"I think...I might be able to help," she smirked with an evil glint in her eyes and Tony raised his eyebrows in trepidation, but he was the one who had come to her.

Better die of Natasha's plans than blue balls, he thought in resignation and listened to her explain.

"You really think this will help?" he asked with a frown in the end and Natasha simply patted his cheek with a pitying smile.

"Oh baby boy, you have no idea."

Tony frowned at her for an entire minute before breathing out and shrugging in acceptance.

"Fine then, it's your call."

Natasha let out her most terrifying smirk as she flipped a lock of her hair back. There were some things even she was too tempted to not try.

One of them was stumping Steve Rogers.

"You just work on your...moves. Everything else will handle itself," she smiled knowingly and mentally decided to take pictures, because this was going to be Steve's absolute downfall.

**********************

"Wait, why are we playing this instead of watching a movie again?" Sam frowned as they sat in a circle with a bottle in the center. Natasha had cancelled movie night and had demanded that they do something else. Clint had suggested games and Tony had offered Truth or Dare as a suggestion. Steve had looked surprised at that but had quickly agreed, probably thinking something up for himself.

"Because we watch movies every time and I want a change. Now spin the bottle," Natasha instructed, sitting beside Steve languidly. Sam stared at her before shrugging and complying.

The game did get pretty funny and interesting, especially with Bucky's dares and Clint's truth questions. Tony was seated right across Natasha and Steve, and Steve caught the genius staring at him most of the times. He made sure to hold his gaze or smile whenever he caught him but then Tony would look away or get sucked into some conversation.

It wasn't long though before the bottle spun and slowly looked like it was coming to a stop on Tony from Steve. And then it inched a bit more to land on Natasha.

"Oooh, Tash to Tony," Clint snickered and Natasha smirked when Tony rolled his eyes.

"Truth or dare?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Steve saw Tony look at him for a minute before the genius looked back at Natasha and smirked.

"Dare"

"Go get it Tony!" Rhodey hollered as Bucky and Clint hooted in Natasha's favor.

Natasha cleared her throat and regarded Tony carefully before tilting her head and grinning slyly.

"I dare you..." she stretched the pause before continuing, "to dance."

Bruce snorted and Scott booed saying that it was a boring dare. Steve simply raised an eyebrow at Natasha questioningly, considering such a tame dare.

"Come on, Tash, you can do better!" Clint chided and Natasha looked at Tony who simply shrugged.

"Bring it on," he said with a smirk and Natasha raised an eyebrow before leaning forward a bit.

"In that case...I dare you to dance... _sexy_ ," she purred and there was an immediate holler and hoot from the entire group. Steve stilled before smiling himself at the blank look on Tony's face.

"Sexy? For whom?" Tony asked curiously with an exaggerated look of horror at everyone.

"Anyone you choose. Pick whoever you want and they'll be your participant," Natasha looked around in question and everyone shrugged, expecting Tony to choose someone not themselves.

Tony made a huge fuss of sighing in resignation and got up to shouts of encouragement and cat-calls. He looked thoughtful as his eyes swept around the group, considering each person. Steve saw Tony's gaze pause on him and was almost half-way up to stand when Tony spoke.

"Barton, you're up"

Clint stopped laughing and the others laughed harder at his look of confusion, but the archer shot Tony a stink eye before grudgingly getting up.

"Fine, where do you want me?" he asked with a scowl and Tony rolled his eyes before walking towards the kitchen table and bringing back a chair. Keeping it in the center of the circle, he pushed Clint onto it and smirked when the archer made a surprised sound.

The others had moved back, expecting Tony to do a silly and flailing dance. Tony's eyes locked on to Steve's for a minute, intense and smoldering before he turned back to Clint and smirked again.

"Friday, drop my jam," he ordered and Clint leaned back cockily, laughing at the others, expecting Tony to make things funny.

Nobody was prepared when the first beat of  _Pony_ by  _Ginuwine_ came on. It was as though somebody had sucked out the oxygen from the room as the laughter died down awkwardly and everybody swallowed when the lights dimmed in accord.

Steve wasn't sure he was breathing. He could feel his hands curl and clench into fists on their own, his throat tightening and his entire body going taut with awareness. The light was soft and Tony's body seemed to have transformed with the song to that of a predator. He watched as Tony slowly removed his belt, eyes focused on Clint and hips lightly swaying in time to the beat. When he had removed it, he stalked closer to Clint and placed one foot on the side of the chair, knee near Clint's face and handed him the belt buckle. Clint swallowed hard and looked hypnotized when Tony smiled at him, wordlessly taking the metal buckle in hand.

_I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner_

Tony wasn't tall, packed or lithe but he was confidence and sex oozing through every pore. Pulling on the belt, he dragged his feet a couple of steps back and slowly gyrated his hips, placing the belt directly over his crotch. 

_Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off_

Lifting one leg, he placed it over the stretched belt and turned around, back facing Clint now and bent over, slowly getting up with a few rolls of his hips in time to the beat. The leather of the belt dragged against his crotch and Tony threw his head back with a small wave of his torso. Steve saw Clint clench the belt buckle in his hand harder and felt his own fists tighten.

_Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits_

Taking his leg back over the belt, he turned around and saw Clint through his lashes. Wrapping his other hand around the belt, he widened his feet and sensually, slowly, squatted before bouncing three times to the beat. To anyone, it looked like he was riding someone.

 _Girl when I break you off_  
I promise that you won't want to get off

Tony knelt on the floor and crawled forward, making his body form waves with every drag forward, eyes fixed on Clint. When he reached the chair's foot, he pulled the belt and Clint had no choice but to come forward till his face almost touched Tony's, watching as Tony bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. Still in a half-dog position with his kneel, he bounced his ass thrice again before sliding up, dragging his body inches away from Clint's face. Steve was sure he heard a whimper from somewhere but he couldn't absolutely couldn't take his eyes off the man dripping dripping sex in front of him.

When the chorus began, Tony gracefully put both his hands on the chair's back, trapping Clint. And then he began to undulate, gyrating his hips and rolling it slowly with sharp thrusts. Every time the triple beat came own, Clint would almost inch forward to the bounce of Tony's ass. 

 _If you're horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

A metal crunch was heard in the background but nobody bothered to look, everyone staring breathless as Tony threw his head back and parted his lips.

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Clint had lost it. He was weak, he really couldn't take this all and not touch. Just as his right hand almost closed over Tony's waist, the music stopped and the lights came on back harshly. It was only then that he could blink and everybody else too broke out of their trance. Nobody had heard Steve's harsh command to Friday, except for Natasha, who was busy hiding her grin.

"Enough" Steve ordered in a raw and hoarse voice and Clint had to blink a couple of more times to see that the Captain was standing ram-rod straight, glaring viciously at him. 

"Uh..." he breathed and had to swallow a couple of times to make his voice sound normal instead of a squeak, "Cap? Uh...what?"

Tony pushed himself off the chair and tugged at the belt which Clint relinquished in a daze. Smiling politely at him, he turned around and met Steve's trembling figure with a calm gaze of his own.

"Need something,  _Steve_?" he asked and he didn't even have to try to make his voice low or husky. Steve's eyes flashed and before Tony could blink, he was crossing the distance in long strides, till he stood chest to chest with Tony, gripping his arm in a vice like hold.

" _Yes_ ," he hissed and Tony bit his lower lip, wetting it involuntarily. Steve's grip tightened for a minute and he turned around, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Game over. Everyone dismissed," he commanded in a tight voice and everyone scrambled even before he could finish his sentence. Tony was sure that he heard Scott groan to Bruce "My whole life has changed! Oh God, I'm 40!". He bit back a smile and tested his limit by feebly trying to get his arm out of Steve's hand. The growl from Steve's throat shot right to his aching cock and Tony heard Clint whimper from behind.

"I guess I'm coming with you?" Tony asked in a low voice, right next to Steve's ear and the Captain  _jerked_ in the spot before turning around and staring right into Tony's eyes.

"Clint, fuck off," he bit out and the archer whimpered again but complied, partly limping his way out of the floor. 

"That was mean," Tony smiled coyly, looking up at Steve through his lashes, "We were just getting started."

"Oh, it hasn't started yet," Steve promised in a voice that sent shivers down Tony's body, inching closer and dragging his hands up Tony's arms, before one hand dipped back to stay on the small of his back, "And you're right, that was really mean. You shouldn't tease more than you can handle,  _Tony_."

"I could say the same,  _sweetheart_ ," Tony replied and Steve inched closer at the endearment, his mouth inches away from Tony's, breath coming hot and hard against Tony's cheek, "What're you gonna do about it?"

Tony had time to breathe only for a second when Steve muttered "This", before his mouth landed hard and punishing on Tony's lips. A moan was wrenched out of Tony's mouth and Steve drove in, pushing and stroking his tongue all over Tony's mouth, staking claim over the territory. Tony pushed back and clutched at blond hair, pulling it slightly to pull a broken groan from Steve.

"Fuck, Tony" Steve gasped between punishing bruising kisses and Tony bit Steve's lower lip in answer.

"That's the plan, baby" he smirked against the blond's lips and Steve had to take a breath and clench his eyes shut before he opened them and Tony was struck by how black they had turned with desire.

Without a word, Steve bent and pulled Tony's thighs up, one hand cupping his ass and the other balancing his back. Tony went with the program and locked his ankles around Steve's waist, digging into his back. Steve seemed to move on muscle memory and walked towards the elevator.

“My room,” Tony gasped when he leaned back for a breath and Steve hummed before attaching his lips back to Tony’s. As soon as they entered the elevator, Steve slammed Tony into the metal wall, a hand cradling his head from the impact. Tony jumped down and dragged his hands down Steve’s back, digging into the flesh connecting his hips and ass. Steve jerked forward, brushing his hard length along Tony’s and both of them let out ragged breath at the feeling.

Dragging Tony’s t-shirt to the side, Steve sucked into his neck, one hand burrowing under the cloth and dragging blunt nails down Tony’s abs. Tony threw his head back at the feeling and pulled Steve by the ass, rutting against him through the clothes. He didn’t even register the ping of the elevator when it reached his floor but clearly Steve did because he lifted Tony’s calves till the genius hopped back on.

They separated their mouths just enough for Tony to give the command to lock the door before Steve was dragging Tony by the pant front and hit the wall. Tony crowded around Steve, grabbing his hands on either side of Steve’s head on the wall and keeping them pinned there as he pushed a leg between Steve’s legs and rutted against the blond’s thigh.

They quickly removed both their t-shirts and unbuttoned their pants before Steve’s hands stilled Tony.

“We should finish it,” he gasped through shallow breaths and Tony whined but blinked his eyes open properly, “The lap dance, Tony, we should finish it.”

“Can’t…Need this…Steve please,” Tony mouthed against Steve’s collarbone and Steve had to bite his lips to think clear.

“Not you, baby, _me_ ,” he breathed and Tony stilled, slowly raising his head, “I wanna do it. To you.”

Tony stared at Steve through hazy, wide blown eyes before shutting them and dropping his head against Steve’s neck.

“Fuck, Steve,” he groaned and Steve smiled against his hair before pushing him off and dragging him to the bed. Tony was squirming but Steve pushed him down on the edge of the bed, making him sit with hooded eyes before straddling him.

“Friday, play from the last pause,” he commanded and Tony had to hold Steve’s waist to stop himself from palming his own length when the music started.

If Tony was sharp moves and fire, Steve was liquid grace and steam. He trusted Tony to hold him and raised his hands leisurely, running his fingers through his hair as his hips rolled against Tony’s. Tony clutched him harder and groaned when Steve raised his hips and threw his head back, leaning and stretching backwards, dragging his hands down his body, scratching his pecs. When Tony tried to remove one hand and cup Steve’s bulge, the Captain pushed it away and shook his head with a sultry smile before slipping off Tony’s lap and pushing his legs wider apart. Falling to a crouch, he turned around in one fluid motion. Placing both hands on Tony’s thighs, he pushed and slowly got up, arching his back and thrusting his ass back, stopping at Tony’s face-level.

The song was about to end when Steve finally bent over, pushing his ass even closer to Tony’s mouth and turned his head over his shoulder, meeting Tony’s sharp gaze with a come-hither look of his own.

It took everything Tony had to not push down Steve’s jeans till he said so. He knew what this was doing to him, could see the power and passion thrum through his body.

Finally, after what felt like eons, the music stopped and Steve parted his lips.

“Your move,” he whispered in a low voice and Tony never knew that he could let out an animalistic growl till he did.

Digging in his fingers under the jeans’ waistband, he pulled it down in one motion, letting his head fall forward onto it when he noticed that Steve wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“God baby, is this all for me?” he demanded in a guttural voice and Steve clenched his own thighs, bowing his head with a nod.

Without waiting another beat, Tony pushed forward and sucked the pale ass in harsh kisses. Steve moaned his name over and over again between expletives that surged Tony on.

“Bed, bed, now, please,” Steve stuttered when he thought that he’d come from that itself. Tony didn’t waste any time in moving backwards, pulling Steve by the hand till Tony was lying on his back and Steve was looming over him. Steve made quick work of Tony’s clothes, straight off ripping his t-shirt which resulted in throaty chuckles from the dark haired man.

“What do you want? Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want?” Steve asked as he teased around Tony’s stiff cock, letting his fingers rub all around it.

“You,” Tony managed to push one hand in between them, curling around Steve’s dick and teasing some precum onto his fingers before pushing up his hips and spreading it around his own hole, “in me.”

“Lube,” Steve choked out and Tony gestured to the nightstand. Almost ripping apart the furniture, Steve somehow managed to find the bottle of lube and a condom packet. Pouring a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers he slithered down Tony’s body till he was on eye-level with his hole. When he dribbled the first string of the liquid over it, he could _see_ the puckering of the tight ring of muscles and traced it firmly with his thumb. When Tony almost arched off the bed at that, Steve pressed one hand onto his abdomen and held him down as he worked his other hand’s fingers into the dripping entrance.

Tony cursed and choked and pleaded in an unending babble when the first finger led to the second and then the third made him crave for something else.

“Steve now. Please…” he gasped on a breath and Steve finally, finally withdrew his fingers and leaned in to kiss the opened hole once before sliding back up Tony’s body. When Steve fumbled with the condom, Tony took charge viciously and gripped Steve’s cock suddenly making some lost clarity return to Steve’s mind. Once the condom was rolled on and Tony was threatening Steve’s sanity, the blond finally positioned himself at the entrance and closed his lips over Tony’s, drinking in the gasps as he slowly, torturously eased in, inch by inch.

Steve laced his fingers between Tony’s and pinned both their hands above them as Tony caught his breath to nod for Steve to move.

“Fuck, should have done it sooner,” Tony groaned as Steve thrust into him in long and slow strokes, “Should have teased you back…right from the first time…”

“But not with Clint,” Steve mouthed against Tony’s lips, biting the lower one for emphasis, “ _God_ , Tony, wanted to throw him down somewhere. _Fuck_ baby, yes, … you’re such an asshole.”

“You know it now,” Tony grinned through a moan and Steve choked on a laugh at the bad pun, chuckling against Tony’s forehead, “You’re a bastard too. _GOD baby, right there_ , all the sucking and stripping. Horny all day, every day.”

“I know,” Steve laughed huskily and Tony clenched in response, choking Steve’s laugh midway, “Wanted to, _yes yes yes_ , wanted to confirm your response first. Wanted you to make a move.”

“Bastard,” Tony echoed his previous sentiment but with a smile that morphed into a whine when Steve hit the perfect spot, “Should have, _fuck yes_ , should have just asked me.”

“No fun in that,” Steve gasped and Tony arched his back, giving Steve the chance to bite at his collar, kissing bruises down his body.

Steve’s thrusts turned hard and fast with his impeding orgasm and Tony was clawing at empty air till Steve released his hold on his hands, promptly making Tony claw Steve’s pale back.

“Come on sweetheart, let go, let go for me,” Steve whispered between hard thrusts that had Tony almost weeping and bowing his back. When Steve felt his own orgasm hit, he clamped his teeth down on Tony’s shoulder and that pushed the genius over the edge, keening and writhing.

When they finally came down from their high, both of them lazily running their hands over each other in soothing motions, Steve began laughing.

“What?” Tony tried to frown but Steve’s laugh was infectious and he found himself grinning too.

“Poor…Clint,” Steve wheezed and Tony choked before he burst out laughing too.

“Scott too,” Tony gasped between laughs, “was questioning his sexuality.”

“Anybody would,” Steve chuckled and brushed his lips against Tony’s as he slowly pulled out of him before rolling over and collapsing on his back beside Tony, “You should have seen yourself.”

“I saw you,” Tony replied and turned on his side, running a finger over Steve’s abs, “Good enough for me.”

Steve hummed and raised a hand to stroke Tony’s arm casually, “Just for once or again too?”

Tony didn’t hesitate or stutter, pinching Steve’s waist in response.

“Like I’m gonna let you go after this. You’re mine now, Rogers. No backsies,” he threatened with a pout and Steve felt his afterglow increase with that claim, warmth blooming inside him.

Pushing on his elbows, he leaned up and pressed a hard kiss to Tony’s lips before leaning back an inch and whispering against his lips.

“No backsies,” he promised and tasted Tony’s answering smile, thinking about all the dares they had left for life. Forever.


End file.
